


Stronger Than You ~ Carmen's Cover

by TikiHasIssues



Series: My Doll Series [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, F/M, I wrote this a long time ago, Like a very long time ago, Lyrics rewrite, Song Lyrics, Stronger than you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikiHasIssues/pseuds/TikiHasIssues
Summary: Just some lyrics I reworked from Stronger Than You from Steven Universe into the fight between Carmen and Reggie cause Im a neerrrddd





	Stronger Than You ~ Carmen's Cover

(Talking) You know, you got some guts pulling this off. Kidnapping me. But now, it's my turn… TO FUCK YOU UP. 

This is Carmen, back from nether.  
And I'm never goin down at the hands of the likes of you,  
because I'm so much better.  
And every part of me is sayin go get him.

The two of us will never follow your rules,  
Come at me without any of your little ghouls.  
you’re so tough? C’mon, Let’s go .

Who's the real monster? Soon you'll know.

Go ahead and try to hit me, if you're able,  
Don’t you realize that this isn’t just some fable?  
I see you hate you’re fantasy’s in ruins.  
But I rarely found kindness in humans

And you're not gonna stop what we made together,  
We are gonna be like this forever.  
You can rip us apart, we'll just come back stronger  
And we'll always be twice as secure as you are

I am made o-o-o-o-of LOVE  
O-o-o-o-of  
LOVE  
O-o-o-o-of  
LOVE

I know who you are.  
You know who I am  
There was once a time long ago  
when we used to be good friends.  
But then you turned to hatred  
Just to propagate your ends.  
But you won't kill mi calavera,  
And you won't fucking touch my friends.

Go ahead and try and hit me, if you're able.  
Don’t you realize that this isn’t just some fable?  
I know that all you really want is carnage  
But I’ll cut you down first with all my COURAGE

Cause I am even more than a human.  
Everything he cares about is what I am.

I am his FURY  
He is my PATIENCE

WE ARE DETERMINATION 

We are made o-o-o-o-of  
LOVE  
O-o-o-o-of

-she finally gets him to fall and points her knife at his throat

AND IT'S STRONGER THAN YOU.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo its been over a year since I wrote the My Doll series and I am still getting notes and such. So since people are still actually reading it, Im considering (considering) continuing it because I did have some other ideas...though they are very sad.


End file.
